DC: 2011-10-19 - Weapons Smuggling in Gotham
---- Summer Set - Gotham City .....Summer Set is located on the mainland, west of the bay that Gotham City rests within. The main route into Gotham City, the interstate travels over Trigate Bridge. To the south lies Bludhaven. .....This is where the cities manufacturers are located, the industrials parks of Gotham City. Some of the more notable include: Gotham Public Work Authorities: Power, Natural, Gas, Water, and Waste Water. There is also Archie Goodwin International Airport, Kyle Industrial Park and Kane Industrial Park. There are very few houses remaining in this area. .....The first island it touches over the Trigate Bridge is Arkham Island. The island traditionally belonged to the Arkham family but has since been signed over in the 19th Century by Jeremiah Arkham to become Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane. The Trigate Bridge continues over to Burlen Island, while another section of the Trigate Bridge arches over to Gotham's primary island, dumping itself into the Coventry. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Huntress .....Tall, dark, and deadly is this woman. Five foot, nine inches tall, her slender, shapely form is clad all in a black and purple, dressed for the night. The purple mask covers from cheeks to forehead with large cutouts for her bright, blue eyes. Dark purple lipstick highlights her almost feral smile. The ends of the mask sweep up boldly like the ears of ...well, a bat.... also keeping back her flowing mane of black hair. A long purple cape flows to mid-calf, merging with the mask to form a cowl that protects her neck up to her chin in front and her hairline in back. It covers her shoulders and billoww behind her like some great bird of prey when she moves. .....The costume beneath the cape fits so well that it could've been painted on. While technically a bodysuit with a midriff-baring cutout, it more resembles a sports bra and boyshorts with connecting side panels. Broad, white stripes bisect and underscore her bosom, drawing the eye to those distracting curves. A broad purple utility belt rides low on her hips with supporting straps that run up and around beneath the cape to more evenly distribute the weight. The oval buckle has a lighter blue button in the center, much like a bluetooth headset. Many pouches and equipment are balanced around the circumference of the belt, some of it looking like it could be used for law enforcement. Purple boots and gloves cover to mid-thigh and mid-bicep, respectively, with more equipment pouches secured to tops of each. The boot soles are rubberized, both for stealth and for traction, and the knuckles on the gloves are studded with brass knobs. On her right thigh is a holster for a smalll crossbow, the arms folded back. Nightwing This muscular man seems to be wearing a dark bodysuit of black and blue. The skin of his face and head are the only things visible because of this leathery covering. But even the features of his face are obscured by a black domino mask that covers his eyes and nose. Opaque, white eyes peer out from behind their coverings, giving no clue to his intense focus. His facial features are obvious though, such as the furrowing of his brow, the twitch of his black eyebrows, and the twinge of his rounded chin. He has dark black hair, which is parted on the right side and flops over his head in an irregular way, some of the hair fluttering down over his smooth forehead. The bodysuit looks flexible and tight, revealing just about every muscle this thin, toned man could have. His physical prowess is therefore, quite obvious because of the black and blue costume. The only color that brightens the bleak costume is a blue arc or 'V' that spreads out across his chest. The steak of blue continue over his shoulders, then down along the outside of this arms, where it ends across the top of his hands. His twin gaunlets are a bit thicker than the rest of his leathery costume and etched lines indicate a somewhat armorered consistency. On top of each forearm, some compartments can be seen strapped there. Power Girl .....There are two things people notice when they first see Power Girl, those lovely blue eyes and her impressively ample biceps. At 5'11" Kara isn't built like a body builder, but like a fighter. Lovely naturally blond hair is bobbed short, keeping out of her way and helping to frame her face. Her features are fair, but not devastatingly beautiful. It would be fair to say with the blue eyes and the full red lips that Kara often hears pretty or cute, but not gorgeous. .....A red half cape hangs over one shoulder, the material extending to her waist. The cape is attached with a long golden strapped to a red-enamled golden buckle resting on her left shoulder. Kara has sturdy gloves made of some rubbery material on her hands, extending to nearly her elbows. .....Her actual outfit is a one piece white long sleeved leotard. The skintight material glistens slightly in light, highlighting the girl's toned figure. A keyhole cut in the costume does offer a flash of the cleavage beneath, a rather distracting display for some. Another strap rests around her waist, the loop of material highlighting her hips, a golden buckle belting the material about her. .....Kara's toned thighs are left bare, the sleek expanse of her long legs practically the only bared flesh on the girl from the neck down. Boots match her gloves in material and tone, the footwear gripping athletic calves to an inch or two below the knee. Though almost perfectly practical there does seem to be a concession to fashion in the sturdy footwear's design, the soles sporting a wedge heel that helps her rise a couple inches while standing. .....S.T.A.R. Labs, world famous innovator and developer of advanced ideas is in a bit of a jam. Last night a daring raid on one of their storage facilities saw a gang of hooligans make off with over 50 particle beam weapons. The papers are in a tiff, an investigation is being launched and the city was locked down, but not before the robbers made good their escape. Luckily Power Girl is on the case. She's not the greatest detective in the world but thankfully she managed to find the man who sold the criminals their moving van. When he squealed he mentioned who the men were, a quick check on Facebook let her know something... all of the men were from Gotham. .....It's now night-time in Gotham city, a foul drizzle of rain keeps the skies overcast and the ground damp, not exactly slick, but soggy and miserable. Power Girl swoops over the skyline, scanning everywhere, looking for STAR crates, or the van in question. She's not familiar with the city, and sadly she isn't the world's greatest detective, but she is making an effort! .....In Summer Set, someone doesn't seem to mind the inherent Gotham drizzle. Or at least not so much that she'd stay inside. Crouched on the roof of a warehouse, Huntress watches another warehouse across the street through a pair of binoculars. She's not here for stolen weapons, but for other reasons. On surveillance, she keeps her cape drawn closely about for warmth and comfort, and she checks around regularly just to keep alert. On top of the suspicious warehouse, Nightwing is picking the lock of the storm stairwell inside. He glances back over his shoulder and can't help get the feeling that someone is watching him. He quickens his pace to undercover just what is going on with these daring STAR labs robbers. He opens the metal door, but pauses to send a Bat_Text to the angry Huntress, *Huntress, Nightwing. Are you near Summer Set? Might need backup. Reply when free* After entering the text into the batcell, he looks into the dark, dark stairwell and ponders just what is waiting inside the creepy, dingy warehouse. .....A crack of lightning causes Power Girl to jerk in the air, even though her hair is invulnerable, it does goofy things when she's struck by lightning. Those roving eyes scan the rooftops and suddenly settle on a starkly suspicious... but familiar figure. Kara's eyes go wide as she suddenly shoots towards the roof line, ready to... oh. She stops short, nearly fifty feet above, the hair is different, the costume is definitely different, the body heat even. Power Girl begins a more leisurely descent, softly falling towards the roof that Huntress is perched upon. As the cool drizzle flattens her hair in a most unfashionable way she pauses, near enough so that Huntress can notice her. She waits till the girl does before she says awkwardly, "Oh, hi." Another peel of thunder as the rain falls, "Ummm, know anything about a shipment of stolen S.T.A.R. Labs weapons?" Yeah, this conversation isn't awkward at all. .....For Nightwing the lock isn't a problem, the door is old and rusty, the lock something from the fifties. Stepping inside he finds himself in a maintenance room for what looks like the warehouses environmental systems, heating and A/C. Nearby is a valve for the sprinkler system. It seems that the power is dead, dust covers every surface as he slinks down the stairs he sees a vast, nearly empty warehouse. Old industrial machinery it seems has been stored here. The dusty old bones of a one thriving industry. In the center of the room sit six men, yawning. They're wearing tac gear, strictly mail order stuff. A pair of electric lanterns illuminate the card game they have going on, the six of them sprawled out near a mid size moving van. The back is open, whatever is inside is covered in tarps. One sits on the edge of the bed, smoking a cigarette. .....Huntress is distracted by the incoming Bat-Text, glancing down when her comm buzzes with the incoming message. *Nightwing. Am in Summer Set now, yes. Request details.* And she's typing in the name of the warehouse she's perched on when the Super-blonde descends through the gloom and drizzle. Looking up sharply, the starlight lenses in her mask help Huntress with the darkness but they also conceal her blue eyes. Lips form a small smile and she looks up as she pushes send. "Stolen weapons shipment? Well, these things usually end up in New Jersey in one way or another." Annnnd, it's probably what Nightwing is after, as well. *Stolen weapons. You wouldn't know. But robbers in Summer Set* texts the helpful Nightwing to the Huntress. *Try to get to address quickly* he texts Huntress, telling her the details that she wanted. After spying the criminals using the bat_scope, Nightwing ascends the stairs back to the roof, assuring himself that there are no secret doors or windows. He opens the metal door again to the stairwell in order to look for the Huntress, expecting her to be late after he sent his text. He frowns a little as he looks around for her. .....A cold wind blows through Gotham, causing crimson cape to whip about Power Girl's figure. She shouldn't feel the cold, but for some reason her arms wrap around her stomach as she slowly lands on the roof. Her head turns as wind blows into her hair, looking towards what Huntress was surveilling. She doesn't have the sense or presence of mind to use her super senses, so she just stares off. "Oh, good... but, like, do you have some informants or something that like... I don't know. I'm not good at this." Kara worries her lower lip, nibbling on it as she concentrates, "I usually just have to punch things. If you're not sure, I guess I should just keep looking." .....Huntress glances down at the screen on her phone again, skimming the info and then smiling softly. "Looks like you're in luck, actually. Nightwing is there already, requesting backup. I have the address..." And with that, she just -points- to the warehouse across the street. *We're here. Will take front door.* she types, then looks to Power Girl. "Etiquette calls for leaving the -back- door to the senior Bat. We'll go in through the front." Huntress knows -of- Power Girl thanks to her Justice League affiliation, but hasn't really met the woman before. Until now. With a quirk of his brow, Nightwing wonders how the agile Huntress could be here already. *I'm not sure you could handle the front. Assault weapons. Better back me up* he helpfully texts the Huntress. .....Power Girl does know Huntress, or rather Helena Wayne; her best friend, before her death. A lost memory of a bygone world. But Peeg is a hero. She stiffens her shoulders and nods, scanning the building. She smirks and hooks a thumb towards it, "Wouldn't you know? Lead paint, it's fuzzy, I think I count five, maybe six, the rain is playing havok with my hearing too. Want a lift down?" If it was the Huntress she knew there wouldn't be a thought, Huntress was a member of the JSA, and without flight powers her Helena had become accustomed to being handled to help her move. But again, the blonde Kryptonian just isn't sure how to proceed with this one. Hopefully some facet of her friend is found within, but for now Huntress is simply a strange and foreign creature. .....Huntress glances down at the buzzing screen again, and she smirks at the text. "Just a sec." she replies, typing quickly to Nightwing. *Power Girl here. Breaking the front door in 30 sec* Pushing send, she looks up at Power Girl and steps up close. "Through the front door, please. Nightwing will meet us inside. Oh, and he's kinda touchy about killing people." Which is -certainly- why she draws her crossbow. Yeah. With a curse, Nightwing descends back down the metal stairs, hoping to get the jump on the thugs before Huntress starts shooting them all up with bolts or worse. Hopefully, the innocent Power Girl can prevent her pal the impulse Huntress, from going over the edge. He hops down from the gangplank and lands atop one of the old industrial machines that looms over the thugs sitting in the center of the room. With a twirl of his wrists, he busts and explodes the electric lanterns, expertly blackening the area and unfortunately disrupting the card game. He plops a pellet of smoke down in the middle and leaps down to follow it, kicking out at anyone who dares point a gun at him or go for the gusto. .....Power Girl nods and slips her arms around Huntresses' waist, pulling the girl tight against her figure. There's a step towards the edge, an exhiliration and suddenly the pair are falling, no flying. Kara takes it easy on the girl and doesn't make the dive too steep or too fast. As they near the building the blonde kryptonian quietly intones, "Three, two, one..." she drops Huntress onto the damp concrete of the loading bay. Power Girl continues forward, swooping up shortly and gripping one of the garage door like loading bay doors and wrenching. Old metal creaks and tears as she rips the door from the frame and tosses it aside. Kryptonians, for all your collateral damage needs. .....Inside the lights snap off with a flick of two batarangs. As the smoke explodes the men yell. The room is cast into a dark gloom, the glow of the city filtering through skylights. The men scream, bodies impact. One draws a knife, another fires off a pistol wildly three times before Nightwing's boot finds his wrist. A general melee, save for the fellow on the back of the truck, his cigarette has been dropped and forgotten as he scrambles into the truck for cover. .....Huntress doesn't seem to mind the falling, or the flying for that matter. Grinning with dark hair fluttering behind, along with her cape, she clings easily enough to her ride. Landing on her feet, she does a tuck and roll to break the momentum. Coming up and bracing just as Power Girl rips the door off, Huntress peers inside just as the warehouse becomes all darkness and smoke. Crap. Bad place for random crossbow fire. The glow of the dropped cigarette shows some promise, however. At least the smoke hasn't reached there yet. Huntress call out to Power Girl. "Don't let them out the front." And then she's sprinting for a better angle a shot at the inside of the van. ....."No problem, I can keep watch on the door, you guys seem to" suddenly Power Girl is cut off as a hot bright blue bolt of energy leaps from the back of the truck. It smashes into the girl's chest and hurtles her backwards. In fact it's impossible to see what happens to her as she smashes through the brick facade of the building across the street and lands somewhere inside. As Nightwing scrambles over the top of the van there's a distinctive click and suddenly a whine that builds before another lash of energy licks out, slicing through the top of the vehicle and punching a hole a through the roof of the building. The beam starts to swing as the attacker begins to cut the truck apart like butter trying to get the vigilante. .....Well the blue energy beam certainly helps to illuminate the building. And, of course, the new skylight it cut open would let in light from the moon if it weren't for the near-perpetual drizzle in Gotham this time of year. Of course Nightwing makes it to the van, and there's no sign of movement from the others. Backup is backup, but it looks like the masked show-off is doing just fine on his own. Tucking the crossbow away, Huntress follows the blast damage from Power Girl's unusual building exit to check and see if she's alright. Halting his advance like a screetching car, Nightwing stumbles back as the roof of the white van explodes in blue energy thanks to the beam. He turns his instability into a flip, turn and landing, "Power Girl! Lil help?" he asks but then ducks a sliced bit of van as the beam slices and dices the vehicle. "Power Girl?" he asks loudly, wondering where the massive punching woman got to. He flicks a pellet of nitric acid at the energy, the kind he uses to melt locks of doors and sumsuch, and makes a double-take as now Huntress is missing in action too. After running for cover, he balls up his fists and tries to understand what is going on, cursing the name of Huntress again. .....Falling bricks and shattered support beams greet Huntress as she arrives at the edge of the crater. A groggy Power Girl slowly gets up, coated in brick dust, "Oh, did someone get the license plate number of that tank?" She smiles slightly and shakes her hair, the combination of water and dust leaving her prenaturally greying. Focusing on Helena she smiles and grips the girl's arm firmly as Huntress helps her up. Then her senses start to return. She blinks, hastily releasing Huntresses' hand and nods. "Right." Another blink to refocus and suddenly she's gone. Her speed doesn't quite break the sound barrier, but it's close. Suddenly there's a white blur inside the truck, another bright blast of blue energy slicing through the ceiling and then a crack. A beat pause and PG states loudly, "I got him... he's unconscious." .....Annnd all's quiet on the Western Front, now. Huntress does a mental sit-rep... Thugs: down. Weird Energy Weapon: off. Power Girl: okay. Nightwing: angry. She's not really in the mood for a verbal debriefing/performance review just now, so Huntress shoots a grapple line to a rooftop across the street. As she's winching up, she thumbs a text to Nightwing. *Looks like you got it. Back to patrol.* And then she's up onto the roof, disappearing into the night.